Hanging On
by Nothing-Without-WWE
Summary: Avery catches the eye of a certain straight-edge superstar. Can she juggle her life and trying to make it to the WWE on fair grounds? (I'm horrible with summaries, but it's going to be a great story)
1. Back Story & Character Description

Hanging On

Character Description/Back Story

**Character Description**

**GENDER - **Female

**NAME - **Avery Parker Davisson

**NICKNAME - **Parker, Davey

**RINGNAME - **Davey

**HAIR - **Long, curly, dyed pastel purple (originally dark brown)

**EYE COLOR - **Hazel/Blue

**HEIGHT - **5'0

**BODY TYPE - **Long legs, curvy, and fit

**AGE - **23

**BIRTHDAY - **January 1st

**HOME TOWN - **Colorado, Denver

**Back Story**

Avery works at a popular bowling alley in downtown Denver, but that's only a day job to pay the rent and bills. By night Avery goes by Davey and is a wrestler. One night working late a bunch of WWE superstars rent out the place, and is forced to stay afterword. What happens when she catches the eye of the one who calls himself the best in the world.


	2. Surprises

Hanging On

Chapter One

**Surprises**

"Wait what?!" I asked Luke with a huge grin on my face

"WWE is in town today for a house show, and they rented out the place tonight" Luke replied nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking with me, because if you are. I'll pull a sleeper hold on you" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Luke pulled me over and snaked his arm around my neck loosely, I laughed and punched his arm when he let me go

"No but seriously, is this true?" I questioned with hope in my eyes

"I swear I'm not pulling your leg here, they're coming." Luke smiled

"Do you know whose coming?!" I asked

"No, but they're renting out 3 to 4 lanes. So I'd say a lot" Luke replied rationally.

I jumped down from the shoe service counter and did a little excited dance, he just laughed and shook his head. He knew how much wrestling meant to me, actually Luke was the only one who knew.

Luke and I have known each other since middle school, I was wearing a Sonic Youth shirt and he went crazy. That's what sparked this whole life long friendship, a simple shirt. It's weird how life works, isn't it. People meeting or having the courage to talk to each other over a small detail, but it's all a part of the big picture. Luke and I started to work at the bowling alley together about a year ago, he's going to college to be a children's psychiatrist and the hours worked with his schedule for the most part.

Luke has always supported my dream of becoming a wrestler for the WWE, in fact he was the one who helped me get my first gig, come up with my persona, and name. He came to all of my shows, even on finals week he would study in the bleachers or chairs on the matches I wasn't a part of. But when I stepped into that ring all of his focus was on me, Luke is like the big brother I've never had. I'm so grateful to have him here, supporting me unlike my real family.

My mother and step-father kicked me out of the house when I was a sophomore, I told them that after school I'd be studying for my SAT's and driving test at the library. They were so ecstatic to hear, when in actuality I was training. See my parents have always wanted me to go to Harvard Law and become the best lawyer that anyone has ever seen. Then I saw a Monday Night Raw, I knew then I didn't want to be a lawyer, I wanted to be a WWE Diva.

One day I came home to see that my half-sister Kylie had ratted me out, she went to the library after school when I told them I'd be there studying. To find out I wasn't there, and that I've been lying to them. I told them the truth, and that's when they stormed upstairs and started to throw my belongings downstairs. My step-father shouted "I will not tolerate you being anything less than a Harvard Law student, especially you being a dumbass wrestler. You prepare to go to Harvard or you're out of this home." I grabbed my belongings and high tailed it to Luke's, the rest is history.

I work here because the pay isn't terrible, and I get to spend all my time with my best friend. I don't hate working here, I just don't like everyone who comes in here. The worst of them all is Barry, Barry is this 40 year old "bachelor" who comes and gets drunk off of our cheap liquor at cheap prices. When he does get hammered that's when the show starts. He starts to yell, sing obnoxiously and horribly I might add, and most annoying of all starts to hit on me. Which I always tell him to back off, and threaten to break his face. But lately its been getting worse lately, I just hope he doesn't show up tonight.

"But there is a catch" Luke added after my little dance.

"Say what?" I said really low in a funny manner.

"You have to close up tonight" Luke mumbled

"What?! Why can't you do it I have a gig tonight, you know that!" I said freaking out.

Luke was scared and looked at the floor, "I can't because I have a date with….. Brooke"

"Brooke!" I shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I was livid

"Don't be like that Davey" Luke replied, trying to calm me down

He was failing miserably, "Lucas Caden Collins!"

Luke winced he knew when I took the time to say his whole name he was in trouble.

"Would you like me to elaborate all of the reasons why you broke up with her the last _four _times?" I questioned

"No-"Luke said but I cut him off

"Luke that was a rhetorical question" I huffed

"She cheated on you four times, four times Lucas, the last time with your asshole cousin. She will do it again and you know it, I don't understand why you keep going back to her. It's not like she's even a good girlfriend without all the cheating bullshit." I ranted

"I know" Luke said pinching the bridge of his nose

I sighed and walked over to Luke and hugged him, "You know I care about you, and that's why I don't think you should get back with her. And deep down you know you shouldn't, because you know she'll do it again. You deserve better, I think you should move on." I hugged him tighter, I know I could be harsh on him but he needed it.

Luke kissed the top of my head, "Okay" that's all he said before he pulled out his phone, pulled up his contacts, and like that he deleted her number.

I smiled at him and gave him a high five, "That's my boy".

I heard the front door open and got excited to see some of my favorite wrestlers walking through the doorway, but of course as fate would have it. Barry walked through and bee-lined straight to the bar, even if that meant knocking into me.

"Prick" I mumbled as Luke pulled me off the floor.

That's when it happened the door opened again, and there they were. Most importantly there he was, CM Punk he was my current favorite and crush. He was just there feet away, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Earth to Avery!" Luke shouted as he snapped his fingers in front of my face

"Yeah?" I asked still not taking my eyes off of him, as if he felt someone looking he turned his head right towards me. He gave me a small smile, I had to look away before I fainted or did something stupid.

"You're on shoes, I'll set them up" I gave him a puppy dog face

"Oh no not that, I'm not giving into that look" Luke said shielding his eyes

"Pweety please" I said

Luke shook his head, "Nope, nopeiddy, nopeiddy, no" he said sing-songy.

"You don't even know how to work the new system, and I'm not gonna run back and forth helping your little ass" he said sternly

I guess it was his turn for "tough love"; I laughed it off "Damn! I'm losing my touch".

Luke laughed and nudged me toward shoe service, where a small line was starting to form. There he was Mr. CM Punk first in line.

**A/N: **I'll be posting chapter two "Strangeness and Charm" later on today, very open to reviews and suggestions. I hope I made a good first impression for the story!


End file.
